Predicaments
by Lyra the Bard
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Alucard and Integra.


Title: Predicaments

Author: Lyra the Bard

Summary: Snippets and such containing the chaotic and complex relationship of a Master and her Servant.

Rating: R

Pairings: Alucard/Integra

Authoress' Note: I just felt like writing a random and out of the blue story dealing with one of my favorite pairings, Alucard and Integra. I truly love this pairing and I believe it is an intense and complex relationship which I love and I am a shipper of the pairing anyway.

_Graceful_

_"Elegant in proportions or movement; the act of being graceful or without any blemish in movement."_

Graceful...that was all she could see as she watched Alucard move throughout the hordes of her enemies with the grace of a great cat. She could hear his laughs and growls reach within the bowels of her mind and it sent tingles down her spine. _"Do you like what you see, Integra.__.__.My master… My own symphony... composed only for you…"_ However, Integra was not as sure as to whether he was doing it for her, or for his own bloodlust of battle...

_Fallen_

_"To drop to the ground; to descend into or lower in position; possibly canonized with the fall of grace and angels."_

Fallen...how far she had fallen from grace. Integra could only shake her head as Alucard lightly let his hand glide softly over her hip. She turned her azure gaze and stared into his crimson pools with slight disdain and another emotion that she couldn't place. Alucard merely smiled, his wolfish grin turning into a devious row of bright ivory teeth as he leaned forward, his handsome and chiseled face inches from hers. "How far you have fallen, My Master," he said as he let his cold breath caress her face. The echo of a slap was soon heard throughout the room, but his smile still remained.

_Vigilante_

_"One who takes the law into one's own hands; a person that does not follow the law, but wishes to uphold the virtues of law and order, but through questionable means."_

Alucard smirked to himself, revealing rows of teeth in the process. Though Integra herself would not admit it, Alucard knew that deep down she realized the truth. They were both vigilantes in their own right, bending and pushing the system to their will and as they saw fit. He let off another grin as she stepped into the room, her platinum blonde hair swaying slightly as she stepped into the threshold of the room. One look from her cerulean eyes told him all he needed to know. "You have work to do," she said apathetically as she made her way to her seat and as Alucard bowed deeply in respect to his master. It seemed to him, that they were once again bending the rules and taking what was rightfully theirs. The will and ability to act and stretch the system however they pleased and at that thought, he smiled.

_Analgesia_

_"Insensibility to pain; unable to feel pain or is unaffected by pain. Can also refer to a reliever of pain and as such be called an analgesic, which can be any type of drug or object that helps relieve pain._

Alucard's eyes locked with that of his Master's and he felt a deep stirring within his chest. His eyes narrowed and his hand instantly went up to clutch at his chest slightly. Integra raised a golden eyebrow at this action and smirked. "Something wrong? Don't tell me that you actually suffer from heart problems. You're a vampire after all," she joked as she lit a cigar and took a puff, releasing small rivulets of smoke from her pale pink lips. "Nothing Master, nothing at all," Alucard said as he let off a devious smile in order to mask his apparent discomfort. She did not realize that he was not merely a creature composed of brutality, but that he suffered from nostalgia and he often sought an analgesic in order to suppress memories and emotions. In a sense, she did not realize, that she was the analgesic and he was the receiver and that when he was around her, he could forget of the hurt and torment he had suffered throughout the centuries. He masked it all with a smile, trying to hide the fact that even he, was not impervious to pain.

_Rose_

_A delicate flower noted for its red pigmentation, sensual smell, and beauty. Often used as a symbol for strong feelings of affection and love, and has been popular in the usage to describe of one who is a virgin along with the White Lilly or Lotus. Also used in darker meanings of bloodshed and pain in various works of art and literature._

Alucard's hungry eyes roamed over Integra with a look of appreciation and an insatiable appetite. The woman had fallen asleep at her desk, which was quite usual and not out of the norm for her to do so. He had even told her that she was a bit of a workaholic, but she was stubborn and insisted on getting her paperwork and job finished. It was one of the many traits she possessed that attracted him to her. His vermillion eyes once again traveled over her until they landed at the hollow of her neck. Alucard's thoughts swarmed as he beheld the traces of her platinum hair hanging softly against the tender skin of her nape and he longed nothing more than to imagine her as a helpless sheep, laying within a bed of roses and offering itself to the wolf. And much like a wolf, he found he wanted to clamp his lips across her neck and feel her life slowly drain from her body and into him, so that he could offer her his own and that she would be by his side for the rest of eternity. However, he knew that Integra may never make that choice.

_Paroxysm_

_"A sudden and violent contraction of a muscle or sudden relaxation; a sudden explosive burst of anger, joy, sorrow, etc."_

His alabaster lips pressed against a swarthy shoulder and trailed their way up to the small hollow with ease. A flicking of his tongue against her jaw line forced a rather soft gasp and a whisper of murmurings followed. He let his fingers roam across her collar bone and the space between her breasts which caused her to release yet another sigh. Suddenly he felt something cold hit one of his bony knuckles and he lifted his hand slightly to see a small pond forming upon it. He pressed his bosom closely to her back, feeling her small spine dig into his flesh and he let his mouth capture the lobe of her ear as he caressed it with his tongue. He then realized why she had this sudden paroxysm of emotion and knew that perhaps he had gotten too close and that now she was regretting it and all the other actions that had followed closely behind_. "My Countess,"_ he whispered as he let his other hand lift her chin so he could feel her head against his shoulder and look into the oceanic depths that were her eyes. _"Do not fear me..." _But he silently knew that there was still fear and that she had indeed been broken.

_Guilt_

_"The fact of having committed a legal wrongdoing or legal offense; the feeling of culpability or inability to come to terms with what one has done."_

An overwhelming guilt developed within the bowels of his stomach, and for the first time in his unlife, Alucard felt guilty. It was nearly consuming him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and watched with a slight fascination as her head bent backward, revealing her slender neck to him. However there was no passion in her eyes. They were no longer the bright blue that he had remembered them to be. They looked like dull gray ash being swept away by a storm. They held no life, no joy. He was met by nothing but cold and burning silence as her once bright pink lips turned into a dusky shade of blue as the life continued to leave her. Alucard pressed himself closer to his Master, his Countess, and allowed his lips to softly touch hers, but it was to no avail. Guilt gnawed away at the back of his mind like a wild animal, and he could only look upon her blue tinged features with cold apathy as he tried to conquer the inevitable feeling that had welled up inside him. He felt guilt weigh heavily upon his shoulders and he knew the reason why... He had failed to protect her.

_Inevitable_

_"Unavoidable; certain to happen."_

It had been inevitable from the start. She knew that it would come to this, but in the back of her mind, she could remember that she had repeatedly told herself that it would never happen. However, she could not ignore the fact though that he was lying underneath her, her head lying gently upon his sweat soaked chest as he wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist. Her eyes narrowed and Integra mentally kicked herself for allowing it to happen and that she had not even tried to prevent it. _"You had not anticipated it,"_ Alucard whispered within the recesses of her mind with a deep rumble. Her head jerked up to stare into his red almond orbs and she bared her teeth in agitation. She hated how he knew every fiber of her being and yet...it made her feel safe knowing that he was there to protect and care for her. But she would not allow it to slide so easily and she quickly interjected. "You knew that it would happen. In fact, I believe you had planned it from the very beginning. Every act, every thought that's happened since then; you planned it. I believe that you had concocted this elaborate scheme merely for this moment." He dove deeply into her eyes and let off a grin that reminded her of the Cheshire Cat. _"Perhaps, Master. Perhaps I did plan this, but you must remember that it was you who came willingly into my arms." _ As he clutched her smaller from closer to his, she knew deep in her own heart that he was right.

_Longing_

_"Intense desire for what is not attainable; sexual or romantic desire for another or inequitable love."_

He longed to have her beneath him, whispering hot words of passion in his ear as they let themselves be enveloped in each other's arms. However he knew that it could not be. Integra held her honor and country above all else, and there was no way of swaying her to his side, though he knew that she had considered it. He watched as his Master stirred her spoon idly in her tea as the little puffs of steam rolled off of its glassy surface, and he wanted nothing more than to take her then and there as he looked upon her beautiful form. He longed to make her his and for her to have him in the same way and light as he held her. His ruby orbs trailed their way down her form as she bent over her desk in order to drop a cube of sugar into her tea, and it sent ripples of sensation throughout his body. He had to fight ever fiber of his being in order to hold back from embracing her and allowing his lips to caress the soft flesh of her neck. It was a simple longing however, and he knew that it was one that could never truly be realized. Integra was unattainable to him and yet he found himself pining away for her on hand and foot out of that longing. But he knew that it was merely a desire, and it was one that Integra did not share.

_Nightingale_

_"A species of bird that is commonly found in Europe and other areas that are similar, and is noted for it's beautiful song and crescendo. In the older form of the word, it literally means "Night Songstress" and has often been canonized for someone who has a beautiful singing voice that lilts within a crescendo."_

Integra's voice ripped through the heavy night air like a blade cutting through flesh. It sounded like music to Alucard's ears and he fired, placing a bullet straight into a ghoul's head with ease. He watched as the creature's head exploded in a myriad of colors, ranging from bright crimson, to a dull lifeless black as its body was sent crashing to the ground in utter defeat. He could hear Integra barking orders as she fired off her own rounds and he turned to see her standing within the moonlight, sweat streaked upon her brow and determination set within her bright eyes. She looked like a goddess to him at that moment. A taker and giver of life, without any regret and it sent a shiver down his spine. Her voice considered a bit harsh and rough by many, was music to him. She was like a Nightingale, who sang only in the night and before dawn, as she continued to give out orders in a timely fashion to a group of her men as they scrambled to destroy the rest of the horde of ghouls. And her song was sweet and perfect to the ancient vampire's ears as he let another shot ring out into the deep night.

_Nostalgia_

_"The longing to feel some real or imagined former pleasure; remembrance of the past or of what happened beforehand."_

Alucard looked down upon Integra as she was sleeping and a strange sense of nostalgia washed over him. She reminded him so much of his second wife, who was such a kind and compassionate woman. They were so similar to him, both with their blonde tresses and starry eyes. However, there were differences between them, but the similarities were much greater and he found himself wanting to crawl into her arms and make love to her. He only continued to watch as Integra tossed around and onto her back, with one arm propped above her head as she sighed. Her parted lips reminded him of a pale rose budding within the cold morning of spring. He leaned forward and let his lips hover above hers for a moment, before deciding against it and letting his lips brush against her brow as he kissed her forehead. She sighed once again before turning over in her sleep for the second time during the night, this time facing away from him and he smiled to himself. He could recall on he and Ilona's wedding night that she had done the same after they had made love to one another and consummated their marriage. She had then pressed her back lovingly against his chest and took his hand in hers, kissing it softly before placing it on her abdomen and letting his calloused fingers run along her navel. "This will be a magnificent ruler one day, my dear husband," Ilona whispered as she turned, her bright blue eyes meeting his much darker ones. "Someday, this child will rise and be known throughout the land as the child of Vlad Draculae the Third." Alucard suddenly felt something warm flow down his cheek and looked down to see that a drop of blood had fallen upon his glove. He wiped away the tear with disdain and looked back up to his master, causing his face to soften as he leaned down and pecked her on the forehead again with a gentle kiss. With that final act, he left the room in order to escape his past, which tormented him to no end.

_Arrogance_

_"The state of being arrogant; haughty and proud, believing oneself to be higher in authority or of position than others; contemptuous of others or the act of being arrogant."_

Arrogance… If one word could be used to describe Alucard, that would be it, Integra thought as her hands shook with rage and fear as she aimed her pistol towards a ghoul. Her hands shook and her heart raced as she beheld the horrid and scarred face. It had once been a person. A living, breathing individual that had cares and worries, but it was nothing more than a monster now. However, she found that she could not pull the trigger and she turned away only to bump into the sculptured chest of her servant. "Integra," he said as he grasped her arm with a firm grip. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and grasped her hands in his, entwining his fingers within hers. He then let his fingers guide her and cupped his trigger finger over hers, helping her level the weapon at another ghoul that was heading straight for them, it's bright amethyst eyes glowing with a lust for flesh and its teeth gnashing horribly together. Her hand shook, but Alucard held it firm as he lightly pressed his trigger finger against hers to allow pressure upon the gun's trigger. "My Master," he whispered as he suddenly let his finger slip away from hers and he left the young thirteen year old Integra to fend for herself against the ghoul as he took his hand away. Integra's cerulean depths widened in disbelief and she would have turned to face the ancient vampire, but his arm was still wrapped around her petite shoulder, making her incapable of rounding her body to face him. She felt like a small bird trapped in a cage, and her heart fluttered as the ghoul continued its approach, stretching out it's diseased hand in order to take hold of her. "Besides, my dear Integra," Alucard breathed in her ear as he let a smile stretch across his pale countenance. "You shot Richard, your very own uncle...And he was still alive." A shot rang out through the night, loud and clear. Integra turned, tears streaming down her face and mingling with the blood of the ghoul that she had just dispatched. She stared back at Alucard, her once bright blue eyes now a dull color, as he took a step back and allowed himself to be absorbed into the shadows. If there was one way to describe him, Integra could think of a perfect word to match Alucard. Arrogance…

_Fate_

_"A power that supposedly predetermines events; the history of a person or a special group; doom or destruction."_

Soft azure eyes looked out upon the battlefield with little emotion. London was burning. It had been the simple and complicated desire of one man that had set these events in motion, yet Integra found that she was a bit too calm about the situation. Despite nearly losing her position as a Knight of the Round Table, and despite the fact that she could have very well been sentenced to be imprisoned for the rest of her life, she held no fear. Perhaps Fortuna was being a cruel mistress and reminding Integra that she could not exist without him. Her eyes fell upon him in that instant and she watched as he cut a swath among their enemies with ease, ripping them apart as if they were mere obstacle and nothing more. Had it been Fate that had destined for them to be together on this day, fighting side by side? Or was it merely that she was his Master and he was her Servant? It was true that Alucard would fight by his Master's side, no matter what the cost or morality of the situation was, and it frightened her. It frightened her to know that he would go as far as throwing away morals, if he even truly had any, just for her sake in order to carry out his orders and to satisfy her. However, there was something in the back of her mind that told her to not worry and that everything would be all right in the end. She had tried to shove it away numerous times, but the feeling would come back, multiplied in force and frequency. Suddenly his red orbs met hers and he approached her with deliberate strides. Integra watched with mild interest as Alucard strode towards her, graceful as a feline, and then sunk to one knee before her, like a knight ready to be christened. She looked down upon Alucard as he raised his head up to look into her face. His mouth curved upward into a sly smile, revealing a pearly white fang in the process, and his eyes widened slightly. "Master..." he said softly as he continued to burrow his way into her with merely a look of his eyes. "My Countess… Give me an order. Give me an order so that I may raze your enemies and their allies to the ground. So that I may trample their dying screams under my boot, and tear their bodies' limb from limb. Command me, Countess." She found that her fingers had tightened around the hilt of the cutlass sheathed at her side as he spoke these words, but her resolve did not waver as she suddenly barked out with a commanding voice. "My orders have not changed! Search and destroy! Kill them all! I want you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!" His laughter ripped through the air like a sword and he stood, fully erect, and smiled. He bowed deeply, and then, unexpectedly, took her hand in his and lightly kissed it as he began to turn. "As you command, Countess..." With that he turned, and began to go about slaughtering the rest of her enemies without remorse. It was then that Integra knew, in a strange and twisted sense, she was safe and that she always would be. She let out a smile of her own as she watched Alucard rip through the hordes of ghouls and humans alike. Perhaps Fate was not as cruel as she had once thought it to be.


End file.
